Chemistry
by Pride and Indolence
Summary: AU. Random PWP. Percy/Nico pairing. Slight bondage, perhaps non-con, a.k.a. rape. OOC!Percy, because the author was forced to write this without reading the books by her friend and partner in crime . And, no, we will not redo it to make this Percabeth.


**A/N: Percy/Nico fic, written by me (Genesis), the idea by Cali. **_I'm in italics._

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY OOC Percy, or so I've been told. Apparently, he's not that cruel. **_Oh, hell no. He's your classical hero-type. I'm starting to regret making you post this, seeing as the homophobic reviews are depressing you._

**Even when he's sexually repressed. **_He's _always _sexually repressed. Prude._

**Hey, I've never read the books. Except maybe... the first few chapters of the first book.**

**But it seems interesting. I'll read it... when I read it.**

**Hey, Cali, feel free to add anything here. 'Cause I really don't know what to say. Or do. **_Noted._

_...noted, written down, photocopied, distributed to everyone in the area, locked in seven different high-tech vaults, and currently part of my world-domination plan as blackmail._

**xDDD**

**A lemon, god bless the porn bunny. **_Amen._

**Warnings: Slight bondage. May be non-con, albeit a bit willing.**

**I really don't know why they're called warnings. It should be... Somethings to look forward to:**

**xDD**

**STLFT**

**Disclaimer: I No Own. If I did, its ownership would've been transfered to Cali immediately. Then bad things will happen. **_You can be sure of that._

**Wait, excuse me. Great things will happen. x3 **_And of _that_...even more._

* * *

Percy Jackson pushed by the crowd greeting him, ignoring the fact that a few of them were his professors and only aware of the unbearable sensation within his core. More precisely, a tad bit south of his core. Even more precisely, the burning hot desire raging in his groin. He paused only briefly in front of his friend Luke, who gave him a knowing look and pointed him in the right direction, mouthing "Chem Lab". Muttering a quick thank you, Percy continued his way in hurried steps, arms tense at his sides, only reaching up ever so often to tighten the jacket around his waist so the bulge in his pants wouldn't be so evident.

For Nico, the day was just another stressful Tuesday at Westover: waking up early for zero period, science report due fifth period (not started yet, of course), being caught in History writing the report, detention for History, then detention for Science. At this rate, he was going to end up like Percy, forced to go out to the wilderness for a week on extra-credit, the alternative being repeating the grade. Speaking of which… of course, the main reason for his hassle lays with the brunet. Somehow, Nico was just sure that the tiredness would be reduced greatly if he was just here… But of course, he isn't, and Nico would just have to make due.

Now, the teen stood along amidst tubes and vials in the science lab, collecting the stained cotton cloths off the tables, washing them, and stacking them up besides the already-gathered rolls of masking tape and the large container of putty. He had saved the most tedious job – washing the test tubes of the vile green chemicals inside – for last, and is taking his time stacking the damp fabrics atop each other in utmost perfection; corner to corner, edge to edge. And he was so preoccupied with his task that he didn't hear the lab door slide open and the person sprint across the room until said person had his arms tightly wrapped around him and erection pushed into his back.

"Percy!" he gasped, turning around in the circle of the other teen's arms, which tightened around him immediately afterwards. "You're back!"

"Yup…" he heard him murmur in between kisses and nibbles to his exposed neck. Nico couldn't help but shiver in enticement, feeling the beginnings of an erection coming on. "And quite turned on, by the way… You wouldn't believe how painful it was without you…"

Despite being rather flattered by his lover, Nico grimaced as the memory of the last time Percy had been sex-deprived entered his thoughts. He had sworn never to go down the road again after spending two whole days in bed, in too much pain to stand up properly. Hastily, the dark haired teen shoved Percy away. The brunet looked so surprised and wounded; Nico didn't dare look into his sea-green eyes, and instead stared at a point a good five feet above his head when explaining awkwardly.

"Uh I… I have to study… for a… an English test for tomorrow… So I can't tonight…" he stuttered. Percy frowned, but stayed back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I thought we had a Geology test tomorrow."

"Um… Ms. Laughlin said it was a pop quiz! Yeah, you know her… heh…" Nico could clearly see that Percy wasn't buying his excuse , and stepped back when the brunet advanced. He felt his back touch the wet countertop and a chill ran down his spine, much like the one before an oral report. "Come on Perce… please…?"

Apparently the puppy dog eyes wouldn't work either.

Percy continued advancing, and soon had Nico pinned against the counter. The small patch of water on his shirt was nothing compared to the torrents of cold sweat running down his back.

"No," was his simple answer, before pulling Nico into a bruising kiss.

Nico could feel the larger teen grab his flailing hands in a tight hold. In a last resort the dark-haired male pulled back then forward in a swift motion, forehead connecting with Percy's. In shock, the brunet stumbled back, and Nico made a run for it. With a growl, Percy ran after him. Being already warmed up and a better athlete in general, he quickly reached Nico and tackled him to the ground.

"No… Perce… let me… GO!" The slighter teen struggled against Percy, but he was no match. His hands were pinned tightly behind his back with the brunet sitting on him. Nico had to admire him for still being erect after the chase, and if not more. But he was quickly snapped out of his reverie when he heard an oddly familiar sound behind him…

"Eh heh… Percy… um, what are you doing…?" The forced grin slipped right off Nico's face when his suspicions were confirmed by a sticky feeling on his wrist. If he turned his head _just _that much, he could see the brunet wrap layers and layers of masking tape on his wrists, binding them together. For good measure, Percy bounded his ankles too. Crisscrossed, of course, for easier eh, _access_. "Oh God, Perce, no…! I really can't take thi – mmph!"

Percy scrutinized the stack of textile in danger of slipping out of Nico's moving mouth. With a determined nod, he again pulled up the roll of tape, and taped an X, crossing the center of the swab, stuffing the pile further down his throat. He heard Nico's muffled gag, and hastily ripped the piece up. The teen took this chance to shove the god-forsaken gag out of his mouth.

"PERCY!"

"Someone will hear us," he answered matter-of-factly, looking back at the discarded roll, as if pondering whether to pick it up and tape it back. Nico hastily amended for his mistake.

"Okay, I'll stay quiet. Just well- not here, alright? Please. Tomorrow. I'm just too tired to day. Please, Perce?"

"No," Percy answered with a note of finality. "Today. I've waited long enough." Then, a disgruntled look came over his face. "Besides, it's not like you don't _want_ it…"

Nico clung onto the lifeline desperately, seeing it as his only way out, and as the only way to get Percy off his back so he won't notice his growing erection. As much as he hates to admit it, there was just something that seemed erotic to him about being subdued. Of course, he'd never let his lover know about his masochistic tendencies. That would be too… humiliating. "I _don't_ want it!"

"Yes you do. And I can see it." As if to prove his point, Percy's gaze traveled down to Nico's slightly parted legs. The bounded teen had to force the heat down from his cheeks.

"No, I don't, Percy!" he growled through clenched teeth. But this obviously had been the wrong answer. Percy scowled and lifted his head roughly by his chin.

"Yes, you do," he rumbled. "And you'll admit it. I won't do anything until you say you want it."

Nico sighed in relief. Mentally, of course. If Percy didn't do anything, he would be able to put it off until tomorrow. But he could feel himself tensing up again when he read the brunet's relaxed position, sitting cross-legged directly in front of him, chin rested upon a palm, looking down mockingly at him. Nico groaned as he realized Percy really did mean not doing anything, including not letting him go. Uh-oh. At the mere thought, he could feel the heat travel down to his swelling erection again. He gulped, Adam's apple bobbing prominently as he stared at what was in front of him, a.k.a. the protuberance that was Percy Jackson's cock. He watched as Percy stood up, walked over his bounded form, grab something from the counter behind him, then step back, waving the jar of putty in his hands. Slowly, he began to take out little bits of it and sticking them in between the cracks of the door until the whole frame was shut tightly. With a devious grin, the brunet plopped right back down in his previous spot as if nothing had happened.

"Oh God…" Nico whispered, wincing as the temptation within him swelled. "No, Percy… don't do this to me…"

Percy's smirk only grew wider as he ignored his lover's words. Instead, he straightened and looked out the window. "Whew… sure is hot today," he commented. If Nico wasn't so preoccupied, he would've nodded in agreement. Just before Percy's arrival, he had taken to stripping down to his black tank top and changing into Bermudas. His sneakers were long gone, replaced by sandals that had been lost in the struggle, and now laid somewhere underneath the tables. Now that he's mentioned it, it seemed like the brunet had ran here immediately upon arrival, and had not bothered taking off his heavy winter coat from the camping trip in the high mountains. Indeed, he was sweating quite heavily from the combined insulation and exercise. In a single, deft movement, Percy shrugged off the silver coat to reveal a red sweatshirt. Slowly, he pulled that over his head, throwing it off to the side, revealing a dark windbreaker underneath. He zipped off the jacket as if in a show, bit by bit, showing more tan skin by the millimeter. Nico found himself staring, and wishing he would go faster upon each little click. After what seemed like eternity, the zipper was down, and a white top showed through the opening. Taking his time and brushing a bit of his hair off from the collar, Percy slipped the jacket off, revealing his bare forearms, thin yet somehow masculine at the same time. Nico could see the muscles rippling as the older teen flexed, nonchalantly stretching a crick out of his neck. There was an audible crack when that was accomplished, and his arms settled down by his sides, fingers ghosting across the floor in front of the dark-haired male. Nico suddenly found himself imagining what it would be like to have those fingers touching him… in his mouth… inside him… followed by something much, _much_ more large and pleasing… A slight whimper escaped his mouth.

"Percy…"

"Just admit it," he shrugged in response. "I've waited a week. A few more minutes, an hour's not gonna make much of a difference."

"I… I don't…" Curse his stubborn pride. Nico could tell Percy was irritated again, but persisted in his denial. "I don't want to. Just let me go."

Without a word, Percy had lifted Nico to his knees, and whipped out the pocketknife he always had with him. In two quick strokes the top fell off Nico's shoulders into a heap on his legs. He sucked slowly at Nico's pulse point with the occasional flick of the tongue and grazing of teeth, driving Nico mad. Every ethereal touch of the brunet's fingertips sent lightning bolts down his spine and then straight into his groin. Every time he thought he couldn't get any harder, and every time he was proven wrong. Percy kissed his way down to a nipple, clenching it between his teeth, carefully shielded with his lips, so that the pressure was maddening instead of painful. At this touch, Nico moaned and bucked forward, feeling just the satisfying sense of contact with his throbbing member before the brunet pulled away completely, leaving him panting, eyes clenched tightly shut in desire.

"Still say you don't want it…?" Nico was at least glad that Percy couldn't keep his impassive façade any longer, and was just as affected by the actual touch as he is. But he himself wasn't sure how much longer he'll be able to put up with this before he yielded. Perhaps if he just surrendered…

"No way…"

Damn pride.

"Yes…you…do!" Percy yelped in frustration. He pounced forward again, taking up his job were he had left off. His mouth sucked while his fingers abused its twin, pinching, pulling… whatever he knew turned Nico on. He knew it was working when small tremors ran through the teen's lithe body, which in turn, turned _him_ on beyond relief. With a groan, he fell back, letting the other boy fall with him.

Bad choice. Or… not?

Under these circumstances, Nico was now more frustrated than fearful. The boy's pride kept him from admitting his need, yet Percy just kept picking at it…! He saw this chance as payback. While the brunet was catching his breath, Nico scooted forward a tad bit, until his mouth was at Percy's crotch. Seeing as he had no other choice, he stuck a tongue out and probed his erection. The effect was instantaneous. Percy froze in his spot, eyes wide open, mouth in an O-shape. Allowing himself a small, victorious grin, Nico continued, clamping his teeth around the flap where the jeans were buttoned, pulling it off. The zipper followed, and in no time, Nico was staring at Percy's full length, hard and throbbing. He took an experimental lick from the base up his shaft, and he felt the brunet jerk beneath him in response. More confident now, Nico took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around, probing into the slit… aiming for the same results as Percy. Somehow, this has turned into a contest of "Who will yield first", and both boys are determined to win… with one way or another.

A whine escaped Percy's throat whenever the warmth of Nico's mouth left one part of his cock to reach for another. But he knew the teen would never willingly take the whole thing in, and his hands can't help, being in the position they were in. As if reading his mind, Nico wiggled his fingers that, as Percy noticed, were right above his ass. His firm, completely fuckable a–

Now, he really has to stop thinking like that, or he's bound to lose. All he had to do was to turn his attention elsewhere, like onto the searing heat in his groin… No… the way his hands itched to touch Nico… No… The way his mouth–

No, no, no, no, NO!

Percy was so caught up with his inside struggle that he didn't notice the slighter teen take his mouth off his member and reached up, pressing his opened mouth against his. Instinctively, Percy kissed back, thrusting his tongue inside that familiar, warm mouth. There was the taste of his precum thick on his breath, but just a tiny bit of the citrusy tang of lemonade pulled through. Of course, there was the taste of Nico; beautiful, delicious… The one thing he had been craving for the past… twenty-four times seven hours.

"Untie me…?" Nico breathed against the brunet's mouth, sensing victory at last. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Percy's trembling hand reached behind him… heading for that god-forsaken tape… almost there… and…

Nico gasped in shock as the sudden pressure to his ass, arching back to the feel. Percy took his stunned moment to pull off the Bermudas, letting them fall right besides the ruined top. Underwear followed swiftly after. He felt his way down the tender skin for his puckered hole, feeling Nico tremble in shock when he brushed against it. In haste, he pushed two fingers through Nico's entrance at once, causing the teen to cry out in pain. But he couldn't care less right now. He needed Nico… needed his warmth… needed to be inside him…

"You… can't…!" Percy heard the teen gasp as he bent forward into his shoulder. "The… promise…"

"Fine. You win, alright?" he answered brusquely, pushing in a third finger, feeling for that familiar spot that made Nico see stars. "You don't want it… I do. Alright. This is rape."

Despite winning, Nico was far from satisfied, in more ways than one. One part of him wanted to struggle against Percy, knowing that if they continued, he most definitely won't make it to class for the next few days. But the other part wanted to succumb within his touches, fall prey to his desires…

White stars burst in front of his sight when Percy's fingertips brushed against his prostate and he arched back, shifting his body ever so slightly, begging for more. His breaths came in rapid gasps now, the blood pounding loudly by his ears. Yet, somehow he could still feel that winning smile on Percy's face when he brushed across that spot again and again…

Desire: 1. Common Sense: 0.

Nico couldn't stop the moan from rising from his throat as he pushed back into the wondrous feeling, wanting more than just a vaporous brush… No. He knew what he wanted. The problem was asking for it…

Well, the way Percy hurried on with his menstruations, perhaps he wouldn't have to. Yes, he could feel the desire in every kiss, every nibble. Unconsciously, he moaned and pulled the brunet closer to him, wanting his warmth. Somehow, everything around him seemed below freezing, and only Percy and Percy alone could satisfy his desperate need for heat and contact… But then, Percy drew back.

"Thought you didn't want it?" the brunet taunted through a smug grin that Nico didn't – couldn't – see. His eyes were clenched shut with the pain at the loss of contact. Catching his breath, he managed to gasp out a single syllable: "…Please…!"

But it was all the invitation Percy needed. In a swift movement Percy had pushed Nico down onto the floor and were spreading his jelly-like legs apart, eyeing his damp entrance hungrily. He crouched down and pulled Nico's bounded feet above his head and onto his neck, tonguing the slightly bleeding hole, drawing another moan from the other teen. "Perce…! Please! I–"

He was cut short by Percy's face suddenly centimeters from his, smile laced with strain from the need to release, shushing him with a swift kiss. Though the contact was short-lived, it distracted Nico from all his longing. It was sweet, tender, reassuring; something completely un-Percy-like, at least in the matters of sex. It was always him taking the initiative, and continuing for the rest of the way. It differed from all the other kisses as well, being intense with emotion through a single touch, unlike the desperate, needy ones that always left him breathless. No. This kiss… this kiss somehow made him smile…

Percy entering him came as a sort of pleasant shock to both him and Nico; at last, being able to feel each other after their sex-deprived week. He pushed onwards, taking it slowly, savoring every feel of Nico's warm skin against his, until finally; he was buried to the hilt. Waiting for the slighter teen to adjust and catch his breath, Percy traced the contours of his lithe body, feeling each immaculate curve of an athlete. There wasn't just power hidden behind the solid muscles, but also determination. Perhaps that's why Percy may win at sprinting, but Nico always comes out first in long-distance. His hands continued past the pelvis and onto the slim, yet firm thighs of a soccer player. Halfway down that immaculate skin, Percy's right hand came to a stop at a cut, then further down, another. There were also several bumps he was sure are bruises from the accidents during practice. This made him frown. In a strange impulse, he wanted to somehow relieve the boy beneath him of all his pain, kissing all the wounds away, and lock him up safe. Just for himself. With these thoughts in mind, he leaned down and pressed butterfly kisses against Nico's chest, pulling out a bit unintentionally. The movement made him remember what he was supposed to be doing, pulling out until only is head was within, then slamming back in, straight at the prostate. Nico's mouth opened in a silent O as his back arched forwards, hands momentarily frozen, then started trembling as they supported his whole weight above them. Part of Percy wanted to help, but another enjoyed the erotic pose his lover was in. He yielded to his compassion though, when teardrops began to roll out from the corners of Nico's dark eyes. Percy leaned forward, leaning his elbows against the lukewarm ground, and supported him from below, then continued thrusting, picking up tempo as he went, each time hitting Nico's sweet spot dead on.

The stars never had time to leave his sight before new ones erupted once more. If he kept his eyes shut just long enough though, Nico found that the effect wouldn't be as dizzying as if he had kept his eyes opened. And focusing on the cool spots on the small of his back that were Percy's hands helped too. Somehow, despite all the motions and shifting, the brunet's hands remained icy cold. Maybe it was a side effect of the prolonged trip, or just his natural hand temperature, but Nico found it a bit… enigmatic, yet in some way erotic at the same time. Weird, how when the whole body's in heat, the cold burns in its own way, traveling throughout his whole body, threading through the veins and targeting the skin. Of course, most of that went down to his groin, where he felt the pressure to climax build up layer by layer, until he couldn't care less about the blistering sensations anymore. The only plausible thought in mind was the desire to come. Apparently, Percy had the same idea in mind.

"Ni…co…" the brunet got out in between quickened breaths. "I've… got to…"

"I know," Nico answered in a voice a few octaves higher than his. "…Me too…" He leaned forward, hands flexing against its binds, teeth clenched around the shoulder of Percy's shirt. No… he couldn't take it anymore… he needed release… now…!

Nico spasmed against the brunet as he came, and Percy instantly reached up to keep him still, pressing him against himself. The warm feel of the teen's come between their bodies tightly pressed together was too much for Percy. His own seed came exploding into Nico. He groaned, then relaxed as he felt his immense need finally satisfied. Using the last of his strength, Percy laid the now-unconscious Nico onto the floor, whipping out the pocketknife again and cutting loose the masking tape, wadding them into a ball and throwing it somewhere beside him. In a last, final act before he lost consciousness, Percy leaned forward and smiled into his lover's sleeping face, then planted a light, sweet kiss against those lips. He let his left hand crumple first when he fell, so he laid off to Nico's right, clutching a clammy palm between his. As he felt his sight slip away from him, Percy took a deep breath, savoring the scent of his lover, imprinting it deep into his mind. It brought peace to him, relaxing his tense sinews and muscles. Gradually, as he leaned into Nico's shoulder, Percy could let himself sleep serenely, without the yearning for his lover searing at his chest and groin. Erasing the last thoughts from his mind, he let the darkness take over all his senses, backing out from the real world for just a moment… just a small sleep…

--

"Percy? I thought he came back yesterday?" Mr. Camp muttered, scratching his balding scalp with the back end of his pencil. "And Nico too… What's with those two?"

Grover turned from staring at his friend's empty seat to shoot a knowing look with Annabeth, who winced slightly for Nico's sake. Slowly, he raised his hand.

"Um, Mr. Camp? Eh, Percy had a fever from the mountains, and Nico… he… was dehydrated since… yesterday, and the nurse told him to sleep in," he explained, mentally checking that the excuses the brunet had told him to tell each of his teachers were correct. Mr. Camp raised an eyebrow in response, but didn't contradict him, proceeding to check the two boys absent.

"Sheesh," one could hear him mutter. "Before it's always di Angelo that's gone whenever Jackson returns… But now it's both…?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Pretty please?**

**May not be the best ever... **_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

**=.=**

**Ah well, you can review just to tell me that. **_You'd better not._

**Or perhaps... tell me how great it is and I have potential to write more~?**_ Do it. Now._

**Or I'll swear off lemon...!!**_ If not for the sake of truth, then for my sani - wait, I don't have that anymore._

**...^^**

**Please~?** _*foreboding glare*_


End file.
